towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wo ist Katie?, Seite 1
130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Intro Februar 2067 Der Raum war abgedunkelt, doch das würde es nicht leichter zu ertragen machen. Andy blickte auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt herunter, deren Wimmern in der leeren Fabrikhalle laut widerhallte. Neben der Frau, deren Arme in einem schmerzhaft aussehenden Winkel hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengefesselt waren, saß Mitch, oder wie immer sein wahrer Name lautete. Andy mochte Mitch nicht. Er wusste nicht wirklich, wer der Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren und dem ungepflegten Vollbart war, aber er strahlte etwas aus, das Andy erschauern ließ. Und auch die Umstände unter denen er hier angekommen war, gefielen Andy nicht. Andy selbst war vor zwei Tagen hier angekommen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt, worum es genau ging, aber er hatte gerade erst seinen Job verloren und brauchte Geld – Geld, das hier großzügig gezahlt wurde. Einen Tag später, gestern, hatte man die Frau hier hergebracht. Fünf Kugeln hatten in ihrer Brust gesteckt und sie war vom Blutverlust bereits ohnmächtig gewesen. Niemand hatte ihm gesagt wer sie war und obwohl Andy sich sicher war, dass er ihr Gesicht schon mal gesehen hatte, hatte er es nicht gewagt, zu fragen. Man hatte ihm medizinische Ausrüstung gegeben, alles erstklassige Ware – also wer immer für das hier verantwortlich war, hatte Geld – und ihm gesagt, er solle sie am Leben halten. Also hatte er genau das getan. Aber das war nicht alles gewesen. Die Frau hatte sich wieder erholt und hatte das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Andy bewusst geworden, dass sie nicht freiwillig hier war. Zwei der Anzugträger, die sie hergebracht hatten, hatten sie geknebelt und an denselben Holzstuhl gefesselt, auf dem sie jetzt immer noch saß. Und schließlich vor wenigen Minuten war Mitch angekommen. Er hatte nicht viel gesagt. Er hatte Andy und die Anzugträger kurz gegrüßt und ihnen seinen Vornamen genannt. Zu der Frau hatte er allerdings kein Wort gesagt. Er hatte sich einfach neben sie auf den Tisch gesetzt und seitdem starrte er sie an. Er sah aus wie ein hungriges Raubtier, das darauf wartete, endlich zuschlagen zu dürfen. Andy hatte sich vor Mitchs Ankunft noch gefragt, warum sie ihn als Arzt hierbehalten hatten – immerhin war die Frau versorgt und würde ihre Verletzungen überleben, doch was Andy in Mitchs Gepäck gesehen hatte, hatte seine Frage beantwortet. Natürlich hatte es niemand laut ausgesprochen, aber er war hier, um Informationen aus der Frau herauszubekommen. Er war hier, um sie zu foltern. Und Andy sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zwischendurch starb. Kapitel 1 November 2064 Ein sanftes Rütteln an ihrer Schulter ließ Abby aufschrecken. Sie fuhr hoch und sah sich um. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie sich erinnerte, wo sie war: Im Zug. „Hab ich geschlafen?“, fragte sie den Mann, auf dessen Schulter ihr Kopf geruht hatte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie vorsichtig. „Zwei Stunden lang. Wir sind gleich da!“ Abby streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich, sie würden in fünf Minuten am Bahnhof von Washington D.C. ankommen. Zwei Stunden Schlaf – Sie fühlte sich nicht besser. Wenn überhaupt fühlte sie sich noch mieser als vorher. „Ich dachte, ich würde nicht schlafen können.“, gab Abby zu und schmiegte sich an Dubyu, der einen Arm um sie legte. Sofort fielen ihre Augen zu, doch sie zwang sich, sie wieder zu öffnen. „Nicht nach allem, was passiert ist.“ Sie zögerte, dann korrigierte sie sich. „...was passiert.“ „Du hast seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, Abby. Du bräuchtest noch viel mehr Schlaf.“ Abby wusste, dass er recht hatte. Natürlich brauchte sie Schlaf, aber wie konnte sie auch schlafen? NV war tot und jetzt die Sache mit Annabel... Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und ergriff die Jacke, mit der sie sich wie mit einer Decke zugedeckt hatte. Sie zog sie an und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Eine Durchsage kündigte die bevorstehende Ankunft an. Abby griff nach der Thermoskanne in ihrer Tasche und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Obwohl die Werbung versprochen hatte, dass kein Getränk darin seine Temperatur verlieren würde, war der Kaffee lauwarm. Trotzdem tat er gut. Sie steckte die Kanne zurück in die Umhängetasche und setzte ihre dunkelrote Mütze auf. Dann schlang sie sich ihren Schal um den Hals und schlüpfte in ihre Handschuhe. „Bist du bereit?“, fragte Dubyu sie mit warmer Stimme. Er klang besorgt um sie. „Ich weiß nicht.“, gestand Abby. „Was wird mich erwarten?“ Dubyu atmete tief durch, während er überlegte. „Nicht viel, denke ich. Die Arbeit werden andere übernehmen. Es geht nur darum, dass ihr aus der Schusslinie seid und euch gegenseitig Halt gebt.“, erklärte er. Der Zug verlor an Fahrt und er stand auf, dann bot er Abby seine Hand an. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Dann griff sie nach ihrer Tasche. Dubyu zog das Gepäck von der Ablage und schwang sich die Umhängetasche um den Rücken. Den Koffer nahm er in die Hand und zusammen gingen die beiden zur Tür des Zuges. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie in den Bahnhof einfuhren. Die Türen öffneten sich und sie traten ins Freie heraus. Beißende Kälte brannte in Abbys Gesicht und reflexartig kniff sie die Augen zu. Als sie sich etwas an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, öffnete sie sie wieder. Sofort bemerkte sie die beiden Personen, die auf sie zukamen. Abby öffnete ihre Arme und Doctor sprang ihr entgegen. Abby umarmte ihre jüngste Schwester so fest sie konnte. Erst nach fast einer Minute lockerte Doctor den Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Abigail, ich freu' mich so, dich zu sehen!“ Doc's Stimme zitterte schwach und ihre roten Augen verrieten, dass auch sie geweint hatte. „Ich freu mich auch, Doc, ich wünschte nur, die Umstände wären andere!“ Abby wendete ihren Blick nun dem Mann zu, der neben Doctor stehen geblieben war. Sie trat auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine kurze Umarmung. Er erwiderte den Druck, ließ aber schnell wieder ab. „Ernie, wie geht es dir?“ Abbys einziger Bruder lächelte knapp. Er und Abby hatten sich in den letzten Jahren immer häufiger gestritten, da sie alles andere als glücklich damit war, dass seine Firma Syrene Vaponry die Armee und Hero Factory mit Waffen belieferte und sie ihm mit den Demonstrationen, an denen sie regelmäßig teilnahm, schon einige Geschäfte vermiest hatte. Trotzdem liebte Abby ihren Bruder und war froh, dass sie in ihrer aktuellen Lage über ihre Differenzen hinwegsehen konnten. „Gut, den Umständen entsprechend.“, erwiderte er. Abby lächelte zurück, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Doctor, als diese fragte: „Und wer ist das?“ Abby drehte sich zu Dubyu um. Bisher hatte sie ihren Geschwistern nichts von ihm erzählt, aber sie hatte nicht auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten wollen, weshalb sie ihn gebeten hatte, mitzukommen. Er nahm ihr das Antworten ab, indem er einen Schritt auf Doctor zumachte und ihr die Hand hinhielt. Sie ergriff sie und er stellte sich ihr mit „Walter Dryke, Abby's Freund“ vor. Doctor beäugte ihn einen Moment, dann entschied sie, das Thema zu verschieben. „Es ist kalt hier draußen. Wir sollten im Unterschlupf weiter reden.“ Kapitel 2 Januar 2065 Jack riss das Foto der jungen Frau vom Kühlschrank herunter, wobei der bananenförmige Magnet herunterfiel und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er sah sich das Bild genau an, dann wandte er sich an Mother. „Wer ist das?“ Mother, dessen wahrer Name Robert Watson war, war ein enger Vertrauter von Eva Craw gewesen, bevor sie gestorben war. Kurz vor ihrem Tod hatten die beiden sich allerdings zerstritten, weil Eva nicht mit einem Plan, den Mother entwickelt hatte einverstanden gewesen war. Nach ihrem Tod hatte er sich mit Jack zusammengesetzt und das Projekt Melinda Ryke trotz Craws Protest umgesetzt. Seitdem war er damit beschäftigt neue Agentinnen für Dystopia zu erschaffen, indem er durch Gehirnwäsche die Erinnerungen und die Persönlichkeit der Assassinin, die vor einem halben Jahrhundert Präsidentin Walker erschossen hatte, auf besonders geeignete Frauen übertrug. Mother blickte von den Pilzen auf, die er gerade zerkleinerte. „Meine Cousine, Katie. Wieso?“ Jack blickte wieder auf das Bild. Die junge Frau hatte braune Haare und ein rundes Gesicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten deutlich, dass sie an irgendeiner geistigen Behinderung litt. „Die, die verhaftet wurde?“, hakte er nach. Mother nickte. „Ich hab dir von ihr erzählt!“ Jacks Augen hafteten noch immer auf dem Foto. „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass sie behindert ist.“ Er warf Mother einen kurzen Blick zu und bemerkte den säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck seines Kollegen. „Oder wie immer man sagt.“ „Sie leidet an einer Lern- und Intelligenzbehinderung. In manchen Dingen ähnelt sie fast einem Kind.“, erklärte Mother. „Das könnte funktionieren“, murmelte Jack, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber. Dann sagte er laut: „Wie viel weiß sie über Dystopia?“ Sofort blickte Mother ihn an. „Wenn du das vorhast, was ich denke, dann vergiss es!“ Jack wollte protestieren, doch Mother gab ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu. „Du willst ihren Fall publik machen, nicht wahr? Du willst sie benutzen, um Mitglieder anzuwerben. Du denkst, nur weil sie so hilflos wirkt, kannst du sie benutzen um Mitleid zu scheffeln!“ „Sie wird nicht in Gefahr geraten, Robert.“, versprach Jack. Er verwendete bewusst Mothers richtigen Namen. Mother sah auf das Messer in seiner Hand herunter. „Das kannst du nicht versprechen, Richard. Du wolltest auch Rage beschützen und jetzt ist sie tot.“ Das ließ Jack innerlich zusammenzucken. Vor fast zwanzig Jahren hatte er Maggie kennengelernt und sie hatte entschieden, sich Dystopia anzuschließen. Ihr wahrer Name war Miranda Cobie gewesen, doch für ihre erste Mission hatte sie den Codenamen Magpie angenommen, aus dem später der Name Maggie entstanden war. Erst kurz vor ihrem Tod hatte sie diesen Namen zu Rage geändert. Jack, der seinen Namen in derselben Mission aus dem Codenamen Jackdow erhalten hatte, hatte sich als eine Art Mentor für sie gefühlt, was es umso schwieriger für ihn gemacht hatte, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, als sie im Herbst letzten Jahres verhaftet worden war. Sie hatte der Regierung nicht nur verraten, dass der Juggernaut noch lebte, sondern auch seine Position preisgegeben. CEO hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen, als ihre Tötung zu befehlen, auch wenn es ihm fast das Herz gebrochen hatte. „Das ist etwas anderes. Maggie war ein aktives Mitglied. Sie wurde verhaftet, hat uns verraten und musste getötet werden.“, erklärte Jack. „Das wird mit Katie nicht passieren.“ Mother schüttellte den Kopf: „Vergiss es. Es ist so schon schwer genug, Katie davor zu beschützen, was ich tue. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie zu einem Teil davon machst!“ Kapitel 3 September 2064 Durch ihr Fernglas beobachtete Special Agent Nicole Rivers das Gebäude. Es handelte sich um ein unauffälliges kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand von Kearney City. Es war das ideale Versteck. Niemand würde den Anführer der gefährlichsten Terrororganisation des Westens in dem einstöckigen Privathaus vermuten. Jemand sah aus einem Fenster nach draußen und einige der geparkten Fahrzeuge sahen danach aus, als wäre jemand darin, der das Gebäude im Auge behielt. Agent Rivers dachte zurück an Miranda Cobie, die ihnen Craws Aufenthaltsort gegeben hatte. Warum hatte sie das denn nur im Fernsehen ankündigen müssen? Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn Craw noch nicht evakuiert worden war,. Allerdings hatte Cobie überzeugt gewirkt, dass er das Versteck nicht verlassen würde. Seufzend überprüfte Rivers erneut den Sitz ihrer schusssicheren Weste und das Magazin ihrer Waffe. Instinktiv wollte sie sich auch die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und wie jedes Mal realisierte sie erst, als ihre Finger die nackte Haut auf ihrer Stirn berührten, dass sie keine Haare zum zur Seite streichen mehr hatte. Natürlich hatten ihre Freundinnen protestiert, als sie sich den Kopf rasiert hatte, doch nachdem ihr ihre eingeschränkte Sicht beim letzten Einsatz fast zum Verhängnis geworden war, war es ihr lieber so. Sie musste sich nur noch daran gewöhnen. Sie setzte sich ihre schwarze Homeland Security-Basecap auf und überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz ihres Headsets. „Agent Rivers an alle Einheiten. Bereit?“, fragte sie in das Mikrofon ihres Headset. Es folgten Bestätigungen von allen am Einsatz beteiligten Einheiten. „Teams 4 bis 9 kümmern sich um die Autos, 1 bis 3, mir nach!“ Sie sprang aus dem Wagen und stürmte auf das Gebäude zu. Sie ignorierte die Geräusche von Schüssen und splitterndem Glas, die von den Autos kamen, von denen sie – scheinbar korrekt – vermutet hatte, dass sie Wachtposten für Craws Versteck waren. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zurück um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Team ihr folgte, dann fuhr sie wieder herum als ein Schuss ertönte. Der Mann, der durch das Fenster nach draußen gesehen hatte, hatte ein Gewehr auf sie gerichtet und feuerte. Er schien jedoch niemanden getroffen zu haben. Rivers hob ihre Pistole und feuerte drei Schüsse auf ihn ab. Die nur einen Spalt geöffnete Fensterscheibe splitterte, doch den Mann hatte sie offenbar verfehlt. Hinter ihr gaben andere Mitglieder ihrer Einheit Schüsse ab und kaum eine Sekunde nach Rivers letztem Schuss färbte spritzendes Blut sich die gesplitterten Überreste der Scheibe plötzlich rot und der Mann fiel nach hinten und verschwand aus dem Fenster. Rivers sprintete, die schweren Schritte ihrer Einheit hinter sich, bis sie die Eingangstür des Gebäudes erreichten. Bevor sie die Tür eintrat brüllte sie aus voller Lunge einmal: „Legen Sie sich auf den Boden, Hände hinter den Kopf. Wer noch steht, wenn wir hereinkommen, wird erschossen!“ Dann brach sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Im ersten Moment sah sie niemanden, doch gerade als sie den Raum als „sicher“ bezeichnen wollte, sah sie, wie ein halbes Gesicht samt Pistole über die Rückenlehne des quer im Raum stehenden Sofas hinüberblickte und auf sie zielte. Ohne zu zögern feuerte Agent Rivers auf das Sofa, doch das Gesicht schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Das Sofa musste mit einer kugelsicheren Platte manipuliert worden sein. Der Mann feuerte und traf Rivers in der Magengegend. Die schusssichere Weste fing die Kugel ab, doch der Aufprall ließ sie trotzdem zusammenfahren. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und ging hinter der Tür in Deckung. Brock Buchannan, einer ihrer Begleiter machte Anstalten an ihr vorbei in den Raum zu gehen und auf den Mann zu schießen, doch Rivers kam ihm zuvor. Sie drehte sich in den Türrahmen und feuerte zwei Kugeln auf die Stelle ab, wo das Gesicht eben noch gewesen war. Sie verfehlte, da der Mann wieder in Deckung gegangen war, also sprang sie in den Raum und lief auf das Sofa zu. Ohne zu zögern ließ sie sich neben der Rückenlehne auf den Boden fallen und schoss zwei weitere Male. Dieses Mal traf sie und wurde mit einem Schmerzensschrei belohnt. Der Mann drehte sich etwas um auf sie zu feuern, doch bevor er dazu in der Lage war, lehrte Rivers den Rest ihres Magazins in ihn. Mit einer geübten Handbewegung wechselte sie das Magazin, dann stand sie wieder auf. „Sicher!“, rief sie ihrem Team zu, dann brach sie die nächste Tür auf. Sofort sah sie zwei Männer, die mit den Händen auf dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden lagen. Sie betrat den Raum und ihr Team folgte ihr. Nervös sah Rivers sich im Raum um. Sie sah niemanden außer den beiden am Boden liegenden Männern. Einer von ihnen war scheinbar ein Arzt, der andere trug eine schwere Lederjacke und ein leeres Pistolenholster am Gürtel. Die Pistole lag einige Meter von ihm entfernt, fast direkt vor Rivers' Füßen. Sie bückte sich um sie aufzuheben. In der Zwischenzeit untersuchten die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Einheit den Raum. „Wo ist er?“, fragte Rivers die Männer am Boden, als sie sich sicher fühlte, dass es in diesem Raum keine Gefahr mehr gab. Ihre Begleiter teilten sich auf um das restliche Haus zu untersuchen. „Darf ich aufstehen?“, fragte der Arzt ängstlich. Rivers nickte, also erhob der Mann sich. Er ging auf ein mit einem Laken abgedecktes Objekt am hinteren Ende des Zimmers zu. Es war brusthoch und etwa so lang wie ein Bett. Der Arzt zog das Bettlaken herunter. „Das ist er.“ Der Anblick schockierte Rivers. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Juggernaut vollkommen gesund wäre und die Organisation anführte, doch was sie hier sah widerlegte diese These. Bei dem Objekt handelte es sich um eine Art Tank, an dem eine Vielzahl von Anzeigen scheinbar den Gesundheitszustand des Mannes im Inneren überwachten. In dem Tank lag ein alter, nur mit einer Unterhose bekleideter Mann, dessen mageres Gesicht eingefallen war, genau so wie der dürre Brustkorb, durch dessen dünne, fast durchsichtige Haut deutlich alle Rippen zu sehen waren. Der Mann hatte einen Bart der sorglos mit einer Schere gestutzt worden war und lange Haare, denen dieselbe Behandlung zugekommen war. Seine Finger- und Zehennägel waren lang und nur schief geschnitten. Eine hässliche Narbe prangte auf seiner Stirn. „Das ist Harold Craw?“, fragte Rivers schockiert. Ihre Aufgabe war es gewesen, ihn zu verhaften. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das in seinem Zustand möglich war. „Das wird meinen Vorgesetzten nicht gefallen!“ Kapitel 4 Dezember 2066 Ohne vorher anzuklopfen, stürmte Mother in CEOs Büro. Der Mann, der zusammen mit Jack nach Eva Craws Tod die Leitung von Dystopia übernommen hatte, sah von seinem Computerbildschirm auf. Er hatte einen schwarzen Spitzbart und eine Halbglatze. Die Dystopianer respektierten ihn, doch jetzt, wo Mother ihm gegenüberstand, spürte er keinen Respekt. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte CEO, einen eindringlichen Unterton in der Stimme. „Es gab genau eine Voraussetzung dafür, dass ich euch die Melinda Rykes zur Verfügung stelle. Nur eine einzige!“ Mother spürte, dass seine Stimme lauter und aufgeregter klang, als er gewollt hatte und er versuchte, sich etwas zu beruhigen. „Geht es um die Beseitigung von Rage?“, wollte CEO wissen. „Wir haben gemeinsam abgesprochen, dafür eine Melinda einzusetzen.“ Mother rieb sich die Augen. „Aber ich hatte noch nicht bestimmt, welche.“ „Na und? Ich denke eine Melinda ist wie die andere. Ist das nicht der Sinn der Aktion?“ Ungläubig schüttelte Mother den Kopf: „Menschen sind keine Computer. Ich kann nicht einfach alles löschen und ein neues Betriebssystem installieren. Ich sorge dafür, dass die Rykes aufhören, sich mit ihrem früheren Leben zu assoziieren, damit ich ihnen neue Erinnerungen und Verhaltensweisen einreden kann.“ CEO schien nicht zu verstehen, worauf Mother hinauswollte: „Na und?“ „Sie sind instabil. Ich entscheide, für welche Missionen sie geeignet sind und für welche nicht.“ Er zögerte. „Haben Sie den Missionsbericht überhaupt gelesen?“ CEO deutete auf den Aktenstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich habe mehr zu tun, als deine Missionsberichte zu lesen.“ Mother spürte, wie er wieder wütend wurde. „Es war Ihre Entscheidung, Emily Warden, eine unfertige Melinda, einzusetzen, um Präsidentin, damals Gouverneurin, van Syrene zu entführen. Ich habe damals schon mein Missfallen ausgedrückt und – natürlich – hat die Mission in einem Fehlschlag und einer verlorenen Melinda geendet. Und jetzt entscheiden Sie, ohne mich zu fragen, Rachel Raspard für eine Ermordung zu schicken.“ „Dafür ist sie doch da. Die Rykes sollen ihre Fähigkeiten für uns einsetzen. Dafür suchen wir doch begabte Subjekte aus. Und Raspard war eine Serienkillerin.“ Mother machte eine Pause, die er dafür nutzte, sich etwas zu beruhigen, bevor er weitersprach. Die Tatsache, dass CEO sich scheinbar überhaupt nicht für sein Projekt interessierte, machte ihn noch wütender, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war. „Raspard war eine Serienkillerin, aber der Grund, warum ich sie ausgewählt habe, war, dass sie nie enttarnt worden war. Sie hat innerhalb von sieben Jahren mindestens sechzehn Männer getötet und wurde nie entdeckt, obwohl sie insgesamt dreimal befragt wurde. Raspard ist eine der besten Lügnerinnen der Welt. Sie war für getarnte Einsätze gedacht gewesen.“ „Ja ja, mag ja sein, dass sie noch andere Talente hat.“, unterbrach ihn CEO, dessen genervte Stimme Mother verriet, dass er ihn gerne so schnell wie möglich abwürgen würde. Bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit von CEO völlig verlor, kam Mother also sofort zum Punkt: „Wir haben Raspard verloren.“ Von Kurzzeitigem Interesse gepackt, blickte CEO hoch. Mother erklärte weiter: „Der Name, den die Medien ihr gegeben haben ist 'Der Vampir von Bourges'. Bei unseren Sitzungen habe ich von ihrer ungewöhnlichen Faszination, ihrem Fetisch, wenn man so will, von Blut erfahren. In ihren Personalakten stand ausdrücklich, dass sie von jeglichem Blut ferngehalten werden soll, weil die Gefahr viel zu groß ist, dass das Blut ihre alte Persönlichkeit wiederbelebt. Jack hat mir erzählt, ihr habt sie mit einem Messer losgeschickt?“ CEO setzte eine schuldbewusste Miene auf. Mother war sich nicht sicher, ob das nur ein Spiel war um ihn zu besänftigen, aber er entschied, ihm zu glauben. „Wir haben die Akte nicht gelesen. Das war ein Fehler. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, sie wiederzubekommen?“ „Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit. Raspard hat keinen Pass und keine Kontakte in den Staaten. Sie kann die USA nicht legal verlassen und sie hat keinen ID-Chip. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie finden. Das Problem wird sein, sie zu ergreifen, bevor die Polizei sie verhaftet.“ Kapitel 5 Januar 2067 „Sir, nehmen Sie die Hände hinter den Kopf!“, erklang eine dumpfe Stimme von hinter Benjamins Rücken. Gehorsam folgte er der Aufforderung. Es war nun schon das dritte mal heute, dass er in eine Kontrolle geraten war. Aus irgendeinem Grund – vermutlich wegen seiner zahlreichen Tätowierungen – wählten die Soldaten immer ihn aus der Menge heraus. Nicht, dass sie nicht auch genügend andere Bürger untersuchten, aber irgendwie hatte Benjamin das Gefühl, er sei eines ihrer liebsten Opfer. Weitere Stimmen erklangen und links und rechts von ihm hoben weitere Passanten ihre Hände und legten sie hinter den Kopf. Hinter Benjamins Rücken hörte er zwei paar harte Gummisohlen auf ihn zu schreiten. Einer der Soldaten ging um ihn herum und betrachtete Benjamin von Kopf bis Fuß. Er trug eine Skimaske, die sein Gesicht größtenteils verbarg, aber seine Augen waren kalt und regungslos. Ohne zu fragen begann er, Benjamins Jacke abzuklopfen und ihn nach Waffen zu durchsuchen. Benjamin musste nicht hinter sich sehen, um zu wissen, dass dort ein zweiter Soldat mit dem Sturmgewehr im Anschlag auf ihn zielte, nur darauf wartend, dass er versuchte, wegzulaufen. Dieser Soldat fragte ihn nun mit emotionsloser Stimme: „Sind Sie bewaffnet?“ „Nein“ „Wo wollen Sie hin?“ „Einkaufen“ „Wo wollen Sie hin?“ Seine Stimme klang schärfer. „Copper's Mall“ „Name, Herkunft, Vorstrafen?“ „Benjamin L. Parker, New York City, eine Vorstrafe wegen Ladendiebstahl vor 23 Jahren“ Der Soldat vor Benjamin hatte aufgehört, ihn nach Waffen zu durchsuchen. Er griff in seine Gürteltasche und zog ein ID-Chip-Lesegerät heraus. Er hielt es an Benjamins Schulter, wo das kleine Implantat saß, auf dem alle seine biometrischen Daten gespeichert waren. „Haben Sie Verbindungen zu Dystopia oder anderen Terrororganisationen?“, fragte nun wieder der Soldat hinter seinem Rücken. „Nein“ „Kennen Sie jemanden, der Verbindungen zu Dystopia oder anderen Terrororganisationen hat?“ „Nein“ Das Gerät an seiner Schulter summte, der Soldat blickte auf das Display, sagte allerdings nichts. Stattdessen fragte der Soldat hinter Benjamins Rücken weiter: „Haben Sie Informationen, die zur Bekämpfung von Dystopia oder anderen Terrororganisationen helfen können?“ „Nein“ Erst jetzt meldete sich der Soldat mit dem Lesegerät zu Wort. „Sie haben die Erlaubnis, eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe bei sich zu tragen. Aus welchem Grund sind Sie unbewaffnet?“ Diese Frage war neu. „Weil das es einfacher... schneller macht, durch Kontrollen zu kommen.“, erwiderte er. Das erste Mal, als er mit seiner Waffe in eine Kontrolle geraten war, hatten die Soldaten ihn mehrere Minuten darüber ausgefragt, warum er sie trug. „Haben Sie es nötig, einfacher durch die Kontrollen zu kommen? Haben Sie etwas zu verbergen?“, fragte der Soldat hinter seinem Rücken. „Nein. Es spart lediglich Zeit“, erwiderte Benjamin wahrheitsgemäß. Misstrauisch beäugte der Soldat Benjamin für einige Sekunden, dann trat er zur Seite und bedeutete Benjamin damit, dass er weitergehen konnte. „Vielen Dank!“, merkte er an, bevor er zu gehen anfing. Natürlich gab es nichts, wofür er den Soldaten danken wollte. Er glaubte kaum, dass die andauernden Überprüfungen der Terrorbekämpfung halfen, wie Präsidentin van Syrene zu glauben schien. Aber das war einfach der Lauf der Dinge: Man verließ das Haus, man wurde kontrolliert, man bedankte sich und man ging weiter. Niemand mochte die neuen Gesetze, die nach den Wahlen verabschiedet worden waren, doch man musste sich fügen. Als einer von Benjamins Freunden sich geweigert hatte, den Soldaten sein Ziel zu nennen – Das war noch in der Anfangszeit der Kontrollen gewesen. Inzwischen widersetzte sich niemand mehr den Soldaten – hatten sie ihn bewusstlos geschlagen und verhaftet. Er war erst zwei Tage später wieder freigelassen worden. Als die Soldaten außer Sicht waren, spuckte Benjamin verachtungsvoll auf den Boden. Es stimmte, niemand widersetzte sich mehr den Soldaten, aber nur, weil es niemand wagte. Die Stimmung war angespannt und jeder Funken könnte das Pulverfass, in das sich die Bevölkerung jeden Tag Stück für Stück verwandelte, explodieren lassen. Und Benjamin wusste, wenn es hochging, wäre er einer der ersten, der zuschlug. Zwischenspiel 1 Februar 2067 Andy strich der bewusstlosen Frau sanft eine ihrer braunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie schlief gerade. Mitch hatte sie nicht schlafen lassen wollen, doch sie war kaum noch ansprechbar gewesen, also hatte er es erlaubt. Ihre weichen, nahezu kindlichen Gesichtszüge waren fast gar nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ihre Nase war gebrochen, ihre Lippen aufgeplatzt und ihre Augen fast völlig zugeschwollen. Auch ihr Körper sah nicht viel besser aus. Man hatte ihr die weiße Jacke und den blauen Pullover, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft getragen hatte, ausgezogen und unter dem einfachen Unterhemd, das sie noch trug, waren ihre Verletzungen deutlich erkennbar. Andy hatte getan was er konnte, um sie zu behandeln und ihr sogar heimlich etwas Schmerzmittel verabreicht, obwohl seine Auftraggeber nicht wollten, dass er ihr die Schmerzen nahm. Sie wollten lediglich, dass sie überlebte, bis sie ihnen sagte, was sie wusste. Er hatte die Frau inzwischen erkannt. Ihr Name war Katie. Er konnte sich nicht an ihren Nachnamen erinnern, doch er wusste noch, dass vor knapp zwei Jahren ihr Bild die Straßen jeder größeren Stadt gepflastert hatte. Zusammen mit dem Schriftzug „Wer ist Katie?“ hatte man so auf ihren Fall aufmerksam gemacht. Sie war geistig behindert und vor zehn Jahren hatte sie scheinbar aufgrund eines Missverständnisses einen Polizisten mit Pfefferspray angegriffen. Anschließend hatte dessen Kollege sie verhaftet und ihr dabei die Schulter geprellt. Danach hatte sie eine Nacht in einer Zelle verbringen müssen, bis man ihren Cousin und gesetzlichen Vormund gefunden hatte. Die Sache war damals, während der „Wer ist Katie?“-Kampagne groß durch die Medien gegangen und hatte einige kleine Demonstrationen verursacht. Angeblich waren viele Menschen in dieser Zeit Dystopia beigetreten, doch ehrlich gesagt hatte Andy die Aufruhr nicht verstanden. Sicher, der Polizist war zu grob gewesen aber immerhin hatte er nicht geschossen. Und außerdem war diese Reaktion verständlich, nachdem sie zuvor fast grundlos seinen Begleiter angegriffen hatte. Und dass sie die Nacht in Polizeigewahrsam verbracht hatte war auch selbstverständlich gewesen. Man musste immerhin erst ihren Vormund finden und konnte sie nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen. Die ganze Situation war übel gelaufen, aber kein Grund, gleich das Vertrauen in die Polizei oder gar die Regierung zu verlieren. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was hier ablief. Natürlich hatte man Andy nicht wirklich eingeweiht, aber nach dem, was er mitbekommen hatte, war Katie bei einem SWAT-Einsatz in einem von Dystopias Hauptquartieren gefangen genommen worden. Danach hatte man sie hierhergebracht und seitdem „befragte“ Mitch sie. Er wollte von ihr alles wissen, was gegen Dystopia von Nutzen sein konnte: Namen, Quartiere, Pläne. Wäre Andy an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte er versucht zu leugnen, irgendetwas zu wissen. Er wusste, dass ihm das nicht helfen würde, wäre er in ihrer Situation, doch wenn eine lern- und intelligenzbehinderte Frau unter Folter beteuerte, nichts zu wissen, würde man ihr vielleicht Glauben schenken. Zumindest Andy würde das. Doch sie hatte nicht geleugnet – Er wusste nicht, ob es aus Stolz oder einer Art Ehrenkodex war oder ob sie einfach nicht auf die Idee gekommen war. Sie hatte Mitch von Anfang an nur gesagt, dass sie nichts verraten würde. Dass sie versprochen hatte, nichts zu verraten. Das hatte Andy allerdings noch nicht persönlich mitbekommen. Er hatte überhaupt nie dabei sein wollen und am Anfang hatte man seine Abwesenheit gestattet, aber nachdem Mitch Katie eine Rippe gebrochen hatte, die in Gefahr gewesen war, ihr Herz zu verletzen, hatte er immer im Raum sein müssen. Er hatte immer mit ansehen müssen, wie sie litt und er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch ertragen konnte. Er wollte die Lagerhalle verlassen und der Welt sagen, was hier vor sich ging, er wollte Katie retten und befreien , doch er konnte es nicht. Die Wachen behielten ihn immer im Auge. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn jemals wieder lebend herauslassen würden, doch da er seiner Mutter und seinen Freunden erzählt hatte, wo er war, bestand in seinen Augen noch immer die Möglichkeit, sie würden ihm eine falsche Geschichte eintrichtern und ihn danach laufen lassen. Er hoffte es! Und obwohl er nicht wollte, dass sie damit durchkamen, was sie taten, und obwohl er wollte, dass Mitch und die Wachen und wer auch immer das hier abgesegnet hatte dafür bezahlten, wusste er, dass er den Mund halten würde. Er würde zu seiner Mutter zurückkehren, ihr eine falsche Geschichte erzählen und in sein normales Leben zurückkehren. Vielleicht würde er das hier irgendwann vergessen. Er strich Katie noch einmal so sanft er konnte über das geschwollene Gesicht. Vielleicht. Doch er konnte es nicht glauben. Wie könnte irgendjemand das hier jemals vergessen? Kapitel 6 November 2064 Abby saß neben Dubyu auf dem harten Sofa in der Unterkunft, in die Doctor sie gebracht hatte. Sie befanden sich im obersten Stockwerk eines Hochhauses mitten in der Innenstadt von Kearney. Außer Doctor waren nur noch wenige andere mit in der Wohnung. Neben Abbys kleiner Schwester saß eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren. Sie war klein aber sichtbar muskulös und seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war Abby sich sicher, dass sie sie an jemanden erinnerte. Sie konnte nur nicht sagen, an wen. Mit höchstens fünfundzwanzig Jahren war sie die jüngste im Raum. Doc hatte sie als Summer Bennet vorgestellt. Von Beruf war sie Leibwächterin, aber sie war nicht zu ihrem Schutz hier, sondern weil sie offenbar einen Verdacht hatte, was mit Annabel passiert sein könnte. Ernie saß zusammen mit Lionel Craig, einem braungebrannten Mann mitte dreißig auf einem zweiten Sofa. Er war Annabels Berater und unterhielt sich leise mit Abbys Bruder. Der letzte im Raum war ein Mann namens Michael Drew. Laut Doctor arbeitete er für Homeland Security und hatte dieses Treffen zusammen mit ihr organisiert. Er saß an einem Computer und bereitete die bevorstehende Videokonferenz vor. Abbys Mutter und ihr zweiter Mann – der Vater von Doctor und den anderen – waren gestern da gewesen, hatten allerdings nicht bleiben können. Plötzlich räusperte sich Summer zu Abbys linken. Alle richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Abby konnte erkennen, dass die junge Frau leicht rot wurde. Sie tat tough aber Abby sah, dass sie nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt stand. „Ähm, ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, warum ich hier bin.“, begann sie unsicher. Sie warf Doctor einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, sah dann jedoch schnell wieder in die Runde. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Lediglich Drew, der vermutlich schon wusste, was sie zu sagen hatte, ignorierte sie weitgehend und blieb weiter auf seinen Computer konzentriert. „Ich kenne Gouverneurin van Syrene nicht persönlich, aber wenn ich recht habe – und ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass ich falsch liege – dann kenne ich ihre Entführerin.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und schien eine Reaktion zu erwarten, doch niemand sagte etwas, also sprach sie weiter. „Ich arbeite seit einigen Jahren für Emily Warden.“ Jetzt wusste Abby, an wen die Frau ihn erinnerte. Obwohl sie durchaus anders aussah, ähnelten ihre Gesichtszüge leicht denen der inzwischen verstorbenen Heather Bryce. „Emily ist eine ehemalige Marine und arbeitet seit einigen Jahren im Außendienst der Hero Factory. Vor fast drei Monaten ist sie entführt worden. Wir wissen inzwischen, von wem.“ „Ist Ihnen der Name Melinda Ryke ein Begriff?“, fragte Drew ohne der versammelten Gruppe auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Die Walker-Attentäterin oder die Dystopia-Agenten?“, hakte Ernie nach. Abby hatte von der Attentäterin gehört, die Anfang des Jahrhunderts die erste weibliche Präsidentin erschossen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, wen Ernie noch meinte. „Seit etwa fünf Jahren entführt Dystopia Frauen und überzeugt sie mithilfe von Gehirnwäsche, Reinkarnationen der Walker-Attentäterin Melinda Ryke zu sein. Warden ist vermutlich ihr jüngstes Opfer.“, erklärte Drew. Er hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen umgedreht. „Die Gesichtserkennung von dem Video der Entführung der Gouverneurin hat zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Das bedeutet, die Angreiferin ist entweder eine illegale Einwanderin, die es geschafft hat, unentdeckt zu bleiben, oder ihre Daten sind geschützt.“ „Ich hatte Einblick in das Video“, erklärte nun wieder Summer. „Und ich glaube, dass Emily die Entführerin ist.“ Ohne Pause fügte Summer hinzu: „Natürlich nicht freiwillig. Ich fürchte, sie wurde ebenfalls zu einer von Dystopias Melinda Rykes konvertiert.“ Ein Gedanke schoss Abby durch den Kopf und sie konnte ihn nicht wieder abschütteln. Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren begonnen, an Demonstrationen gegen die Hero Factory teilzunehmen. Obwohl sie natürlich zugeben musste, dass die Marines äußerst effektiv gegen Bedrohungen wie den Juggernaut und Dystopia waren, hielt sie es nicht für gerechtfertigt, mit so starker Waffengewalt gegen jede größere Gefahr vorzugehen. Sie persönlich hielt nichts von den Bots – weder als Polizeiersatz, noch als Soldaten – aber wenn sie sie schon im militärischen Gebrauch nicht loswerden können würde, so wollte sie doch zumindest ihr möglichstes tun, um sie von den Straßen zu entfernen. Im Laufe dieser Proteste hatte sie mehr über die HF erfahren. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Heather Bryce lesbisch war. Was weniger Leute wussten war, mit wem sie jahrelang in einer Beziehung gewesen war, nämlich mit Emily Warden, der Schwester des vor fünf Jahren ermordeten Duncan Warden. Sie hatten sich kurz vor den Eva Craw-Morden getrennt. Und nun sah sie hier ihre Leibwächterin vor sich, die Emily Warden durchgehend mit dem Vornamen nannte, größten Wert darauf zu legen schien, dass niemand hier im Raum schlecht von Warden dachte und aussah, wie eine jüngere Version von Wardens Ex-Freundin. Sie fragte sich, ob die beiden wohl ein Paar gewesen waren, bevor Warden entführt wurde – Nicht, dass es von Bedeutung wäre. „Und um Miss Bennets Vermutung zu überprüfen, habe ich diese Videokonferenz anberaumt!“, schloss Drew die Ankündigung. Abby wandte ihm wieder den Blick zu und stellte fest, dass die Verbindung offensichtlich schon bestand. Auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops sah ihnen das Gesicht eines etwa dreißigjährigen Mannes mit ungewöhnlich hellblauen Augen entgegen. „Mr. Straight, darf ich vorstellen: Dr. Eleanor van Syrene, Summer Bennet, Abigail Cold und Walter Dryke, Lionel Craig und Ernest Melvin van Syrene. Mein Name ist Michael Drew, wir haben bereits telefoniert.“ Die Vorgestellten grüßten ihn der Reihe nach, dann fuhr Drew fort. „Das ist Leland Straight. Er hat nach dem Hero Factory-Massaker die Führung der Personalabteilung übernommen.“ Er wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. „Mr. Straight, wie Sie wissen, wurde Gouvernor van Syrene entführt und wir haben den begründeten Verdacht, dass es sich bei dem Entführer um einen Mitarbeiter der Hero Factory handelt, der vor kurzem verschwunden ist.“ „Emily Warden, nehme ich an.“ Die Übertragung war glasklar. Es klang fast, als wäre er tatsächlich mit im Raum. „Ich habe ihre biometrischen Daten zur Hand, wenn Sie mir das Video senden, kann ich sie abgleichen.“ „Schon geschehen“, erwiderte Drew. Straight antwortete nicht, sondern schien an einem anderen Bildschirm zu arbeiten. Einen Moment später sah er wieder in die Kamera. „Es wird einige Sekunden dauern.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er völlig unvermittelt: „Es tut mir leid, was ihr zur Zeit durchmacht. Ich habe NV kennengelernt. Mein tiefstes Beileid.“ Abby wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, über ihre bei dem vor einem Monat gestorbene kleine Schwester zu sprechen. „Danke“, erwiderte Doctor bevor Abby sich gefasst hatte. Straight schien noch mehr dazu sagen zu wollen, als ihn etwas außerhalb des Bildschirms ablenkte. Er sah zur Seite, dann betätigte er eine Taste und sein Bild verschwand. Ersetzt wurde es von einer Anzeige, die eine etwas unscharfe Aufnahme von dem Gesicht einer Frau, das vermutlich aus der Aufzeichnung von Annabels Entführung stammte mit einem biometrischen Passbild von Emily Warden verglich. Es handelte sich um eine Übereinstimmung. Abby war nicht überrascht, doch als sie einen Seitenblick auf Summer warf, konnte sie sehen, dass ihr, obwohl sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren. Erst jetzt im direkten Vergleich fiel ihr der starke Altersunterschied zwischen Summer und Emily auf. Mit ihren inzwischen fast vierzig Jahren war Warden etwa fünfzehn Jahre älter als Summer. Das war eine beträchtliche Differenz in einer Beziehung. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Das war jetzt nicht wichtig! Wichtig war, dass sie nun wussten, dass Emily Warden Annabel entführt hatte. Und das bedeutete, Dystopia hatte sie. Kapitel 7 März 2067 „Sind alle Teams bereit?“, fragte Rivers in das runde Mikrofon, das zwischen den Bildschirmen aus dem Schaltpult vor ihr herausstand. Ihre linke Hand spielte nervös mit einer der beiden langen Haarsträhnen die ihr Gesicht einrahmten und die einzigen Haare auf ihrem ansonsten kahlen Kopf waren. Es war fast ein wenig albern, wie nervös sie war, immerhin war sie vollkommen in Sicherheit. Bei allen bisherigen Einsätzen gegen Dystopia war sie ganz vorne dabei gewesen, doch dieses Mal war alles anders. Irgendwoher hatten ihre Vorgesetzten die Position von nicht nur einem, sondern gleich neun Geheimbasen von Dystopia erfahren. Rivers hatte einen Verdacht, woher die Informationen kamen. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihre Vorgesetzten sonst mit ihr gewollt hatten. Damit niemand vor ihrem Eintreffen gewarnt werden konnte, war beschlossen worden, alle neun Standorte gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Rivers war die Aufgabe zuteil geworden, die ganze Mission zu koordinieren, weshalb sie jetzt nicht bei ihrem Team im Einsatzwagen saß und auf das Kommando wartete zu beginnen, sondern mit einer inzwischen kalten Tasse Kaffee in einem umgerüsteten Konferenzzimmer im Herzen des Pentagon saß und es selbst war, die bald das Kommando, zuzuschlagen, geben sollte. „Team Nebraska A bereit!“, erklang eine Stimme über ihre Kopfhörer. „Team Alaska bereit!“ „Team Oregon bereit!“ „Team Florida bereit!“ „Team Arizona bereit!“ „Team Nebraska B bereit!“ „Team Tennessee bereit!“ „Team Minnesota bereit!“ „Team New York bereit!“ Rivers atmete tief durch. Alle Teams hatten sich zurückgemeldet. Wenn sie jetzt das Kommando gab, würde der Einsatz beginnen. War sie bereit? Noch einmal überprüfte sie die neun Bildschirme, die Livefeeds der Helmkameras aller Teams zeigten. „Arizona 4 sendet ein undeutliches Bild.“, bemerkte sie. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann normalisierte sich das Bild. Eine raue Männerstimme erklärte: „Ein Kabel war nicht komplett eingesteckt, Special Agent Rivers. Das Problem sollte behoben sein.“ „Problem behoben. Team Arizona, sind Sie bereit?“ Rivers ertappte sich dabei, dass sie ein wenig darauf hoffte, dass sie verneinten. Immerhin würde das einen kleinen Aufschub ihrer Mission bedeuten. „Team Arizona bereit, Ma'am!“ Rivers atmete einmal tief ein und aus, dann beugte sie sich vor, bis sie direkt vor dem Mikro lehnte. „Zugriff in drei... zwei... eins...“ Sie zögerte. „Zugriff!“ Sofort setzten sich die Teams in Bewegung. Die Bildschirme zeigten die Helmkamera der Teamleiter in groß und die Bilder der anderen Einheiten in klein am unteren Rand. Team Oregon erreichte das zweistöckige Gebäude, das ihnen zugewiesen worden war als erstes. Sie traten die Tür ein und erschossen drei Dystopianer, bevor diese überhaupt ihre Waffen ziehen konnten. Es gefiel Rivers nicht, Wehrlose oder gar Unbewaffnete töten zu lassen, doch ihre Befehle waren eindeutig gewesen. Keine Überlebenden. Auch die anderen Teams waren inzwischen in die Basen eingedrungen. Fast in allen Verstecken kam es inzwischen zu heftigem Widerstand. Die Dystopianer hatten es geschafft, ihre Waffen herauszuholen und wehrten sich gegen die Eindringlinge. Lediglich in Alaska gab es überhaupt keinen Widerstand. Vielleicht hatten sie dort gar keine Waffen in ihrem Versteck. Es brachte Rivers fast um, dass sie nichts tun konnte, außer zuzusehen. „New York 5, bitte melden!“, rief sie ins Mikro, als ihr auffiel, dass die entsprechende Kamera sich nicht mehr bewegte sondern seitlich auf dem Boden zu liegen schien. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis eine Antwort kam. „New York 5 ist am Boden, Schuss in die Kehle.“ Rivers rieb sich die Augen. Eine SWAT-Einheit war unter ihrem Kommando gestorben. Sie freute sich nicht gerade darauf, New York 5's Familie erklären zu müssen, dass er oder sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Sie schob den Gedanken zurück. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt für Selbstmitleid. Als sie wieder auf die Kameras blickte, bemerkte sie, dass auch Tennessee 2 am Boden lag, doch anstatt reglos nach vorne zu blicken, bewegte sich die Kamera. Normalerweise war die Kommunikation von den allen Einheiten außer den Teamleitern deaktiviert, damit nicht zu viele Stimmen durcheinander in ihre Kopfhörer redeten, doch nun schaltete sie diesen Kanal manuell ein. „Tennessee 2, Status!“ Eine hohe Männerstimme knirschte in ihre Kopfhörer „Kugel in die rechte Schulter!“ „Verlassen Sie das Einsatzgebiet, Tennessee 2. Alle anderen Einheiten, weitermachen!“ Rivers wollte nicht mehr Leute verlieren als unbedingt nötig. Als ihr Blick wieder auf die anderen Bildschirme wechselte, sah sie gerade noch, wie Florida 1 hintenüberfiel. Sobald sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, bewegte sich die Kamera nicht mehr. „Florida 1, bitte melden!“, befahl sie ins Mikro. Sie kannte Florida 1. Es wäre übertrieben, sie eine Freundin zu nennen, aber sie waren zusammen auf die Universität gegangen. „Florida 1!“ Es kam keine Antwort. Rivers seufzte. Wie viele mussten für diesen Einsatz noch sterben? Kapitel 8 August 2065 „Wer ist Katie?“ Lionel Craig sah von seinem Tablet auf und folgte Starlings Blick aus dem Fenster des Autos. Sie standen an einer roten Ampel, weshalb er genau sah, worauf die Präsidentschaftskandidatin sich bezog. An einer Plakatsäule auf dem Gehsteig hatte eines ihrer Wahlplakate gehangen, doch es war mit einem dieser mysteriösen Plakate überklebt worden, die seit einigen Wochen überall in den Staaten auftauchten. Es zeigte eine Nahaufnahme von dem Gesicht einer unbekannten brünetten Frau. Sie war auf eine simple Art hübsch, doch ihr rundes Gesicht und die Stellung ihrer Augen verrieten, dass sie irgendeine Art geistiger Behinderung hatte. Über ihrer Stirn prangte der Schriftzug „Wer ist Katie?“ und in der unteren rechten Ecke befand sich das Zeichen von Dystopia. Craig bemerkte, dass Starling sich ihm zugewandt hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Es ist eine Kampagne um mehr Anhänger zu gewinnen. Ich habe mich im Internet informiert. Katherine Watson ist eine junge Frau die unter einer Lernbehinderung leidet. Laut den Daten, die ich gefunden habe, liegt ihr IQ bei knapp 60. Und sie ist vermutlich ein Mitglied von Dystopia. Vor einigen Jahren gab es einmal einen Zwischenfall, bei dem ein übereifriger Polizist sie verhaftet und leicht verletzt hat. Dystopia benutzt ihren Fall jetzt, um das System schlecht aussehen zu lassen.“ Die Ampel sprang auf Grün um und ihr Chauffeur setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung. Starling wandte sich ab und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Craig betrachtete ihr Profil. Er hatte Annabel Starling van Syrene vor fast zehn Jahren kennengelernt, als sie Gouverneurin von Florida geworden war. Er war es gewesen, der damals ihre Wahlkampagne organisiert hatte und auch jetzt war er für die Kampagne zu den Vorwahlen der bevorstehenden Präsidentschaftswahl zuständig. Nachdem sie die Wahl in Florida damals gewonnen hatte, war Craig ihr Berater geworden und die beiden waren sich näher gekommen. Craig hatte sich in sie verliebt, doch bis vor knapp einem Jahr hatte Starling kein Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Dann war die Sache in der Hero Factory passiert. Bei einer Geiselnahme, die von Dystopia organisiert worden war, war ihre jüngere Schwester getötet worden. Obwohl Starling nie viel von ihrer Schwester NV gehalten hatte, hatte die Sache sie hart getroffen. Nicht einmal einen Monat später war sie dann selbst Opfer von Dystopia geworden. Die Terroristen hatten sie entführt, doch es war ihr gelungen, ihre Entführerin dazu zu bringen, sie freizulassen. Danach war sie fast nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen gewesen. Sie hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um gegen Dystopia vorzugehen, doch sie hatte schnell erkannt, dass sie in ihrer aktuellen Position nicht genug Macht dafür hatte, weshalb sie entschieden hatte, bei der nächsten Präsidentschaftswahl zu kandidieren. „Nach allem, was sie getan haben, warum würde irgendjemand sich Dystopia anschließen?“, fragte Starling leise. Craig fiel auf, dass sie eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare um den Zeige- und Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand gewickelt hatte und an ihr zog. Die ersten paar Male, die er so ein Verhalten gesehen hatte, hatte es ihn schockiert, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hatte er sie häufig dabei gesehen, wie sie an Haarsträhnen zog, sich blutig kratzte oder sich mit verschiedenen Gegenständen ins Fleisch bohrte, teilweise ebenfalls bis aufs Blut. Dieses Verhalten hatte nach ihrer Entführung angefangen und obwohl sie Craig nie gesagt hatte, was Dystopia mit ihr gemacht hatte, war er sich sicher, dass es darauf zurückzuführen war. „Lionel?“, hakte sie nach, den Blick immer noch aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Er hatte vermutet, sie hätte lediglich laut gedacht, als sie die Frage gestellt hatte, weshalb er nicht geantwortet hatte, doch scheinbar hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen. „Viele sind unzufrieden mit dem Stand der Dinge. Amerika war lange Zeit ein Land der Freiheit und nun, mit den Kameras, den ID-Chip-Implantaten und der andauernden Verfolgung all ihrer Schritte, fühlen sich die Einwohner nicht mehr frei.“, erklärte Craig. „Dystopia verspricht ihnen eine Zukunft, in der sie frei sind. Deshalb schließen sie sich ihnen an.“ „Es kann keine Freiheit von Überwachung geben. Amerika war frei, bis jemand das ausgenutzt hat. Dystopias Mitglieder wissen das. Sie wollen keine Freiheit. Sie wollen töten. Blutvergießen liegt Menschen in den Genen. Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie dieses Ziel umsetzen können.“ Craig zögerte, bevor er erwiderte: „Europa ist frei.“ Starling drehte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. Ihre braunen Augen sahen müde aus. „Europa ist nicht frei. Europa versteckt nur besser, was es tut.“ Kapitel 9 Januar 2067 Den Sitz soweit zurückgestellt wie möglich und die Füße auf dem Armaturenbrett hochgelegt, blickte Rachel aus dem Seitenfenster ihres gestohlenen Toyota. Genau in ihrem Sichtbereich befand sich ein Bürogebäude, äußerlich komplett unauffällig. Doch sie wusste, was hinter der harmlosen Fassade vor sich ging. Mother hatte sich Mühe gegeben, sie über Dystopia so weit es möglich war im Dunkeln zu lassen, doch er hatte nicht alles vor ihr verbergen können. Sie hörte ein Auto näherkommen und sah sich danach um. Ein alter, unauffälliger Kleinwagen fuhr an ihr vorbei und parkte genau vor dem Gebäude. Rachels Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Bald würde es beginnen. Sie griff nach der Papiertüte, die sie auf dem Beifahrersitz abgestellt hatte und zog einen der in Plastikfolie eingeschweißten Burger heraus. Sie atmete zischend aus, als ihre frisch genähten Wunden sich infolge der Bewegung dehnten. Ohne den Blick von dem Auto abzuwenden riss sie die Plastikfolie mit ihren Zähnen auf und begann, den lauwarmen Burger zu essen. Der Geschmack war nichts besonderes, nicht annähernd so gut wie die raffinierten Gerichte, die sie zuhause in Frankreich genossen hatte, aber er befriedigte sie. Dies war eine Eigenschaft von Melinda Ryke – Vor ihrer Entführung hatte Rachel Fast Food verabscheut – aber obwohl sie es inzwischen größtenteils geschafft hatte, sich von der ihr eingepflanzten Persönlichkeit zu lösen, waren einige Verhaltensweisen hängengeblieben. Gerade, als sie ihren ersten Burger aufgegessen hatte, öffneten sich alle vier Türen des Kleinwagens, der ihr zuvor aufgefallen war. Rachel griff mit einer Hand nach der Kamera, die neben ihren Füßen auf dem Armaturenbrett lag und sah hindurch. Der Zoom erlaubte es ihr, ganz genau zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging. Vier Personen traten aus dem Wagen, zwei Männer und zwei Frauen. Rachel hatte zwar keinen von ihnen vorher jemals gesehen, aber als sie die Frau sah, die aus der Beifahrertür trat, wusste sie sofort, um wen es sich handelte. Nicole Rivers war hochgewachsen und hatte einen schlaksigen Körperbau. Ihre Arme waren trainiert und ihre Brust war flach. Alles in allem sah sie nicht besonders gut aus. Die Tatsache, dass die einzigen Haare auf ihrem ansonsten kahlen Kopf zwei lange Strähnen waren, die über ihrer Stirn wuchsen und ihr Gesicht einrahmten, schmeichelte ihrem Aussehen ebenfalls nicht. Sie trug eine unförmige Weste, ebenso ihre drei Begleiter. Alle drei waren offensichtlich bewaffnet. Sie sahen sich um, schienen Rachel aber nicht zu bemerken, dann betraten sie das Gebäude. Nun konnte Rachel nichts tun, außer abzuwarten. Sie legte die Kamera wieder ab, dann griff sie nach ihrer Cola und setzte den Strohhalm an ihre rot geschminkten Lippen. Sie saugte die Flüssigkeit in ihren Mund, wo sie sie aufbewahrte und den Geschmack für einige Zeit auskostete, bevor sie sie schließlich herunterschluckte. Als sie nach dem nächsten Burger griff und ihre Wunden sich wieder beklagten, fragte sie sich plötzlich, warum das hier nicht von Anfang an ihr Plan gewesen war. Sie konnte einfach im Wagen sitzen und den Moment genießen, während Regierungstruppen alle Dystopianer in dem Büro erschossen. Dieser Plan schien ihr weit angenehmer als der, den sie in dem Labor ausprobiert hatte, in dem man sie zuvor zu Melinda Ryke gemacht hatte. Sie war eingedrungen und hatte versucht, jeden, der ihr entgegenkam selbst zu töten. Doch sie war ein Killer, keine Soldatin und sobald sie Blut vergossen hatte, hatte sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können. Es war ihr gelungen, zwei Wachen zu töten, bevor ihre Instinkte sie übermannt hatten und sie von dem Blut abgelenkt worden war. Das wiederum hatte sie natürlich zu einem leichten Ziel gemacht. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie überlebt hatte und mit nur zwei Schusswunden entkommen war. Sie biss die Plastikfolie um das matschige Brötchen auf und schlang auch dieses gierig herunter, dann spülte sie es mit einem großen Schluck Cola herunter. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, sollte das Team inzwischen fertig sein mit dem Büro. Es war nicht besonders groß und Rachel vermutete höchstens zehn Personen darin. Jeden Moment sollten jetzt Rivers und ihre Begleiter wieder herauskommen. Tatsächlich dauerte es allerdings noch fast fünf weitere Minuten, bis sich die Vordertür wieder öffnete. Rachel hatte inzwischen nach dem letzten Burger gegriffen, doch gerade als sie ihn hatte essen wollen, hatte sie ihr alter Ekel vor dem billigen Essen durchfahren und sie hatte ihn wieder zurück in die Tüte fallen lassen. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der Cola, doch auch der zuckersüße Geschmack des Softdrinks missfiel ihr. Sie seufzte. Das waren wohl die Nachteile davon, mit zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten ausgestattet zu sein. Endlich öffnete die Tür sich wieder und Rachel griff eifrig nach ihrer Kamera. Die erste Person, die heraustrat war die zweite Frau, die außer Rivers noch bei der Truppe gewesen war. Sie sah sich in beide Richtungen um, schien Rachel allerdings nicht zu bemerken. Dann zog sie sich in das Gebäude zurück und schloss die Tür. Rachel fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch ihre stumme Frage wurde schnell beantwortet, als ein schwarzer Van heranfuhr und direkt vor der Eingangstür des Gebäudes zum Stehen kam. Sofort schwang die Hecktür auf und ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte wurde sichtbar. Die Eingangstür des Bürogebäudes öffnete sich und die beiden Männer der Einheit, die unter Rivers' Kommando eingedrungen war trugen eine bewusstlose Gestalt heraus. Ohne Pause legten sie sie auf den blanken Boden des Vans und der Mann im Anzug schlug die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort zu. Sofort setzte der Van sich wieder in Bewegung. Rachel legte die Kamera zur Seite. Sie wusste, dass die offizielle Dienstanweisung in allen Dingen, die mit Dystopia zu tun haben, „Erst schießen, dann Fragen stellen“ war. In den ersten Jahren hatten sie noch versucht, Gefangene zu nehmen, doch dann war ihnen bewusst geworden, dass jeder Dystopianer, der Informationen hatte, für die es sich lohnen würde, ihn zu befragen, lieber sterben würde, als sich verhaften zu lassen. Die einzigen Gefangenen, die sie je gemacht hatten, waren Angestellte gewesen, die so oder so nichts wussten. Leider hatte sie nicht genug von der bewusstlosen Gestalt sehen können, um sie zu identifizieren. Das einzige, was sie gesehen hatte, war, dass sie verletzt gewesen war. Die weiße Jacke, die die Frau getragen hatte, war von Blut geradezu getränkt gewesen. Rachel schüttelte den Kopf. Es machte jetzt keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.Sie hatte ihre Rache gehabt, auch wenn es eine Schande war, dass Mother noch lebte. Es gab jedoch nichts mehr, das sie noch tun konnte. Sie setzte sich ordentlich hin, stellte ihren Sitz wieder in aufrechte Position und startete den Motor des Kleinwagens. Ihr Blick fiel noch einmal auf die Fastfoodtüte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen, den letzten Burger noch zu essen. Stattdessen fuhr sie los. Kapitel 10 Juli 2065 Als Starling das Blut bemerkte, zog sie schnell ihren Ärmel herunter, um die Kratzer zu verbergen. Unauffällig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Finger. Unter den Nägeln bemerkte sie einen dunkelroten Rand. In einer möglichst lässigen Bewegung rieb sie ihre Fingernägel an der Seitennaht ihrer Jeans. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass Craig sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Sorry?“, fragte Starling nach. „Hast du ein Wahlprogramm?“, wiederholte Craig seine Frage. Starling antwortete nicht sofort. Ihre Gedanken waren noch bei den blutenden Kratzern, die sie sich unbewusst selbst zugefügt hatte. Es war jetzt mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, dass sie von Dystopia entführt worden war. Niemand wusste, was sie damals mit ihr getan hatten. Die einzige, der sie andeutungsweise davon berichtet hatte, war Eleanor, ihre jüngste Schwester. Starling hatte gehofft, dass sie ihr helfen konnte, aber das hatte sich als hoffnungslos erwiesen. Immerhin besaß sie einen Doktortitel in Neurologie, nicht Psychologie. „Starling?“ „Härtere Antiterrorgesetze, Kontrollen, ich will Dystopia vernichten.“, erklärte sie. Vor letztem August hatte sie sich nie besonders für Dystopia interessiert. Natürlich, es handelte sich bei ihnen um eine große Terrororganisation innerhalb der Staaten, doch es hatte nie einen einzigen Vorfall in Florida gegeben. Doch dann hatte sich ihre Einstellung komplett gewandelt. Dystopia hatte eine Geiselnahme in der Hero Factory durchgeführt, in deren Verlauf über fünfzig Unschuldige ihre Leben verloren haben, darunter Starlings Schwester NV. Zugegeben, die beiden waren nicht die engsten Freundinnen gewesen, aber Starling hatte die verrückte junge Frau trotzdem geliebt und ihr Tod hatte sie hart getroffen. Und als wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte eine der Agentinnen der Organisation, die sich selbst als Melinda Ryke bezeichneten, sie nur wenige Wochen später entführt. „Das wird wohl kaum für eine Präsidentschaftswahl genügen.“, merkte Craig an. „Du brauchst ein Steuerprogramm, Meinungen zu Außenpolitik und Wirtschaft. Ein starker Standpunkt gegen Dystopia wird nicht reichen, um die Wahl zu gewinnen.“ „Dafür hab ich ja dich, nicht wahr? Denk dir irgendwas aus, was die Leute hören wollen.“ Starling dachte ungern an ihre Gefangenschaft zurück. Hätte jemand ihr davon erzählt, hätte sie es wohl lächerlich gefunden. Zwei Tage in Isolation, gefesselt und sämtlicher Sinnesinputs beraubt. Es klang alles andere als schrecklich, aber es hatte sich wie Wochen angefühlt und es hatte tiefe Narben hinterlassen. Sie blickte auf ihren hellblauen Hemdsärmel herunter, der von dem Blut aus ihren Kratzern bereits befleckt war. Für die längste Zeit ihres Lebens hatte sie Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt, doch seit ihrer Entführung brach sie in Panik aus, wann immer sie in einem dunklen Raum war. Außerdem fürchtete sie sich seitdem davor, ihre Sinne erneut zu verlieren. Sie ertappte sich fast stündlich dabei, wie sie sich unbewusst selbst verletzte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch fühlte. Meistens zog sie sich nur an den Haaren oder kratzte ihre Unterarme wund, doch sie hatte sich auch schon einmal fast einen Finger abgebissen. „Bist du sicher, dass du Präsidentin werden willst? Willst du dich nicht lieber als Verteidigungsministerin aufstellen lassen?“ Craig verstand nicht, warum sie tun musste, was sie tun musste. Aber sie brauchte ihn um eine Chance zu haben. „Ich brauche Macht. Als Ministerin kann ich beraten, aber ich muss Entscheidungen treffen können. Es gibt zur Zeit nichts wichtigeres, als Dystopia aufzuhalten. Ich bin bereit, zu tun, was immer notwendig ist, damit niemandem mehr zustoßen muss, was mir passiert ist.“ Zwischenspiel 2 Februar 2067 Fassungslos blickte Andy auf Katies leblosen Körper herunter. Er hatte zwar fast vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit gehabt, um sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut zu machen, dass sie diesen Raum wohl nie wieder lebend verlassen würde, doch jetzt, wo es geschehen war, überwältigte ihn der Tod der jungen Frau doch. Seine Augen waren feucht und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Trauer zu verbergen, doch er wagte es nicht, seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Mitch war schon verschwunden. Ziemlich genau zwanzig Stunden nachdem er begonnen hatte, sie zu foltern, hatte sie nachgegeben. Katie hatte ihm mit schwacher Stimme unter Tränen neun Standorte von Dystopia genannt. Als sie fertig war, hatte Mitch seine Pistole gezogen und sie erschossen. Dann hatte er den Raum verlassen, war in sein Auto gestiegen und gefahren. Auch der Großteil des Sicherheitspersonals war bereits verschwunden und hatte Andy mit der Aufgabe betreut, auf Katies Leiche aufzupassen, bis der Leichenwagen sie abholte. Andy hatte sie mit der dünnen Stoffdecke abgedeckt, unter der er zuvor die Nacht verbracht hatte. Er hatte den Anblick ihres geschändeten Körpers nicht aushalten können. '' ''Ihr Gesicht zu betrachten war nicht viel leichter, doch Andy hatte das Gefühl, er war ihr zumindest diese letzte Ehre schuldig. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Moment!“ Andy fuhr erschrocken herum. Die Wachen sprachen nicht viel und er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er für einen kurzen Moment vergessen hatte, dass er nicht allein war. Er nickte knapp und wandte sich wieder Katie zu. Es musste doch etwas geben, dass er für sie tun konnte. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und die Wache trat aus dem Raum. Dann schloss sie sich mit einem leisen Klicken wieder. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er drehte sich um und überprüfte, ob die Wache ihn tatsächlich allein gelassen hatte. Als er sicher war, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, sah er sich noch einmal nach Kameras um, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass die Verantwortlichen niemals riskieren würden, Videobeweise ihrer Tat zu hinterlassen. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog sein Handy heraus. Die Halle war abgeschirmt und er hatte weder Empfang noch Internet, doch ansonsten funktionierte es einwandfrei. Er aktivierte die Kamera und schoss ein Foto von Katies Gesicht, dann zögerte er kurz bevor er die Decke zurückzog und ihren Oberkörper enthüllte. Er schoss zwei weitere Fotos, dann steckte er sein Telefon eilig wieder weg. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es letztendlich wirklich wagen würde, die Bilder öffentlich zu machen, aber er hatte es fest vor. Die Schuldigen durften einfach nicht damit durchkommen, was sie Katie angetan hatten. Kapitel 11 November 2064 Starling zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah. Seit Wochen war sie in der Gewalt der rothaarigen Frau gewesen. Sie war beim Laufen im Park überwältigt und in den Kofferraum einer grünen Limousine geworfen worden. Nach einigen Stunden Fahrt hatten sie angehalten und die Frau hatte sie unsanft aus dem Kofferraum gezogen. Sie hatte Starling die Augen verbunden, deshalb hatte sie das Innere des Gebäudes nicht erkennen können, doch vorher hatte sie es als flachen Plattenbau inmitten eines dichten Waldes identifiziert. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hatte die rothaarige Frau sie ins Innere geführt. Ihr ganzer Körper war wund von der holprigen Fahrt, weshalb Starling kaum Widerstand geleistet hatte. Schnell hatten sie den Raum erreicht. Die Frau drückte sie ins Innere und zwang sie auf eine sehr weiche Liege herunter. Weiterhin wortlos befestigte die rothaarige Frau sie mit zahllosen, dick gepolsterten Fesseln an der Liege. Sie fixierte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, sodass es Starling unmöglich war, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. Auf diese Weise hilflos gemacht, nahm sie Starling ihre Uhr und Halskette ab. Sie zog ihr die Schuhe und Socken aus und nahm ihren Gürtel ab. Dann spritzte sie ihr etwas in den Hals, das ihre Gesichtsmuskeln soweit entspannte, dass ihr Gesicht völlig unbeweglich wurde. Nicht einmal ihre Augenlider konnte sie mehr öffnen. Schließlich presste sie ihr noch ein Paar ebenfalls weich gepolsterter Ohrschützer auf die Ohren. Sofort begann das grässliche Geräusch. Alleine der Gedanke daran verursachte Starling Kopfschmerzen. Ein hohes, regelmäßiges Piepen, dass jeden Gedanken unterbrach und jede Konzentration zunichte machte. Sie wusste nicht, was danach geschehen war. Ob die rothaarige Frau gegangen oder an ihrer Seite geblieben war. Sie verlor jeglichen Bezug zur Außenwelt. Sie sah nichts, hörte nichts, fühlte nichts und roch nicht einmal etwas. Eine Ewigkeit – Vielleicht Tage, vielleicht Wochen – später hob eine weiche Hand ihren Kopf ein Stück, dann floss ein winziger Schluck lauwarmes Leitungswasser in ihren Mund. Eine zweite Hand massierte ihre Kehle um den von der Droge, die man ihr gespritzt hatte, deaktivierten Schluckreiz auszulösen. Das ganze wiederholte sich einige Male, dann platzierte man eine ebenso geschmacklose Paste in ihrem Mund und erneut bewegte die Hand sie zum Schlucken. Anschließend hatte man sie wieder in dem Nichts, in dem sie sich befunden hatte, zurückgelassen. Und dann, weitere Wochen später, hatte die rothaarige Frau ihr plötzlich die Kopfhörer abgenommen und die Augenbinde entfernt. Sie hatte sie Stück für Stück von ihrer Liege befreit und ihr aufgeholfen. Die plötzliche Flut von Reizen hatte Starling überwältigt und verängstigt, während die rothaarige Frau ihr aufgeholfen hatte. Sie hatte mit ihr gesprochen, doch Starling hatte keine Ahnung, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihr nicht zuhören können. Die Frau hatte Starling aus dem Raum geführt und ins Auto gesetzt. Sie hatte sie angeschnallt, war dann selbst eingestiegen und losgefahren. Die rothaarige Frau, die Melinda Ryke genannt wurde, warf einen Seitenblick auf Gouverneurin van Syrene. Sie bemerkte die blutigen Wunden, die ihre Gefangene sich selbst in ihre Unterarme gekratzt hatte. Sie überlegte, ob sie sie aufhalten sollte, doch entschied sich dagegen. Als man versucht hatte, ihr einzureden, sie sei Melinda Ryke, hatte sie das selbe durchgemacht. Sie erinnerte sich nicht genau, wer sie wirklich war, doch als sie Gouverneurin van Syrene zugesehen hatte, wie sie festgeschnallt und aller Sinne beraubt auf der Liege gelegen hatte, hatte sie sich erinnert. Sie hatte sich daran erinnert, wie man mit ihr das selbe getan hatte. Man hatte sie entführt und isoliert und ihr eingeredet, sie sei Melinda Ryke, bis sie es selbst glaubte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Dystopia van Syrene ebenfalls zu einer Melinda Ryke machte. Sie bemerkte das Schild, auf das sie gewartet hatte, seit sie aufgebrochen war. Kearney City, kündigte es an. Die rothaarige Frau, die nicht wusste, wer sie war, fuhr an den Rand und stellte den Motor ihres Wagens ab. „Gouvernor?“, wandte sie sich an van Syrene. Die blonde Frau fuhr herum und sah sie mit panischen Augen an. Sie zitterte stark und kratzte sie sich weiter, von sich selbst scheinbar völlig unbemerkt, die Haut von den Armen. Sanft legte die rothaarige Frau ihr eine Hand auf die Hände um sie davon abzuhalten, sich weiter zu verletzen. „Gouvernor, verstehen Sie mich?“, fragte sie. Van Syrene antwortete nicht. „Mrs. van Syrene? Starling?“ Noch immer zeigte die Gouvernor keine Reaktion. „Annabel?“ Diesen Namen schien sie zu erkennen. „Annabel?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Annabel. Ihr Name ist Annabel.“, bestätigte die rothaarige Frau. Gouvernor van Syrene nickte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas klarer. „Annabel, Sie wurden entführt. Es tut mir unendlich leid, was ich Ihnen angetan habe.“ Die rothaarige Frau reichte van Syrene ihr Handy. „Rufen Sie jemanden an, der Sie abholen kann, Annabel. Ich werde Sie an der Hero Factory absetzen, Annabel.“ Van Syrene griff nach dem Telefon. Die rothaarige Frau erwartete, dass sie einige Zeit bräuchte, dass sie sich erst in Erinnerung rufen müsste, was zu tun war, doch die Gouverneurin wählte fast sofort eine Nummer. Zufrieden startete die rothaarige Frau den Motor wieder und fuhr los. Neben ihr hörte sie, wie ihre Beifahrerin mit schwacher Stimme mit jemandem, den sie „Doctor“ nannte, telefonierte und ihr stotternd erklärte, dass sie gleich bei der Hero Factory sein würde. Als die rothaarige Frau noch einen Blick auf van Syrene warf, sah sie, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Der Schock schien langsam nachzulassen und das Verstehen setzte ein. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah die rothaarige Frau zurück auf die Straße. Sie hoffte, sie hatte das richtige getan. Niemand hatte ihr geholfen, hatte sie gerettet, als man ihr alles, was sie gewesen war, genommen und sie mit nichts als einer Lüge zurückgelassen hatte. Sie konnte so nicht mehr leben. Sie hatte ihr möglichstes getan, um Gouvernor van Syrene zu retten. Sobald sie sie bei der Hero Factory abgeliefert hatte, würde sie fliehen. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie war, aber sie würde niemand anders bestimmen lassen, wer sie sein sollte. Sie war nicht Melinda Ryke und selbst wenn sie nie in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren konnte, würde sie sich ein neues aufbauen. Sie würde das Land verlassen, und woanders komplett von vorne beginnen. Kapitel 12 Februar 2067 „Wo ist Katie?“ Jack wandte sich um. Mother kam auf ihn zugestapft. Jack erkannte Angst in seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe gerade wichtigeres zu tun!“, erwiderte er dennoch. CEO war tot und einer von Dystopias Hauptstandorten war ihnen bei einem SWAT-Einsatz genommen worden. Und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, woher die Regierung von ihrem Büro gewusst hatte. „Nein, hast du nicht!“, fauchte Mother ihn an. Jack zuckte zusammen. Er hatte Mother zwar schon wütend gesehen, aber es kam selten genug vor, dass es ihn dennoch jedes Mal überraschte. „Du hast mir geschworen, dass Katie nichts passieren würde. Ich hab dir verboten, sie in Dystopia einzuweihen, aber du hast es trotzdem getan.“ Er atmete tief ein und aus, doch es beruhigte ihn nicht. „Wo ist Katie?“ Jack musste sich zurückhalten um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Zwölf Dystopianer sind tot, darunter CEO. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht um deine Cousine kümmern.“ „Sie war auf dem Weg zum Büro!“ Mother hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er war wirklich in Panik um Katie. „Seit ich von der Sache gehört habe, versuche ich, sie zu erreichen. Bitte sag mir, dass sie nicht tot ist!“ Jack musste eigentlich nicht auf den illegal organisierten Polizeibericht in seiner Hand sehen, tat es aber zur Sicherheit trotzdem. „Zwölf Leichen, neun davon identifiziert – keine davon Katie – drei nicht identifiziert, davon zwei Männer – CEO und wahrscheinlich Tank – und eine Frau – Songbird. Katie war nicht im Büro.“ „Und warum geht sie dann nicht an ihr Handy? Sie weiß, dass ich weiß, dass sie im Büro sein wollte und sie weiß, dass ich mir Sorgen mache.“ Langsam geriet auch Jack ins Zweifeln. Er war sich sicher, dass der Polizeibericht nicht falsch war. Seine Quelle war vertraulich. Aber vielleicht gab es etwas, das selbst die Polizei nicht wusste. „Mother... Robert, beruhige dich erst mal. Es geht Katie gut. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur Angst gekriegt, als sie von dem Angriff im Büro gehört hat und denkt nicht ganz rational. In ein paar Stunden wird sie sich melden und alles wird wieder gut sein. „Meinst du wirklich?“, fragte Mother nach. „Ja!“, log Jack. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich jetzt um Mother kümmern zu müssen. Mother erwiderte nichts. Sein Kopf war gesenkt. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, woher sie von dem Büro wussten.“, sagte er schließlich. Jack sah ihn fragend an. „Woher?“ „Erinnerst du dich an Rachel Raspard? Die französische Melinda Ryke?“, begann er. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr er fort: „Sie hat ihre Programmierung durchbrochen. Vor einigen Tagen hat sie das Labor angegriffen, in dem sie umgewandelt wurde. Sie hat zwei Wachen getötet und ist wieder geflohen. Ich hatte CEO davon erzählt, aber er hielt es nicht für wichtig.“ „Du denkst, sie hat den Standort verraten?“, fragte Jack. „Ich hatte sie einmal dorthin gebracht, weil CEO meine Ergebnisse sehen wollte. Bis zu dem Angriff hatte ich es völlig vergessen.“, erklärte Mother. „Nachdem ihr persönlicher Rachefeldzug im Labor gescheitert ist, könnte sie sich Hilfe organisiert haben.“ „Gut möglich.“, bemerkte Jack. „Danke!“ Das erklärte, woher das SWAT-Team die Position ihres Büros gekannt hatten und es bedeutete außerdem, dass ihre anderen Standpunkte nicht gefährdet waren. Allerdings bedeutete es außerdem – und Jack war froh, dass dieser das scheinbar noch nicht durchschaut hatte – dass der Überfall Mothers Schuld gewesen war. Wenn es stimmte, dass Katie bei dem Überfall etwas geschehen war – eine Möglichkeit, die Jack im Moment am wahrscheinlichsten schien – würde er sich den Rest seines Lebens die Schuld daran geben. Kapitel 13 Februar 2067 Starling sah auf, als die beiden Männer durch die Tür in ihr Büro traten. „Ich bin beschäftigt“, erklärte sie. Sie erkannte einen der beiden als Tristan Farraday, den Leiter von Homeland Security, doch den anderen Mann hatte sie noch nie gesehen. „Madam President, es ist wichtig.“, setzte Farraday an. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben den Bericht von Special Agent Rivers bereits gelesen?“ Starling hob die Akte, die sie gerade las an. Der Bericht war vor einer knappen Stunde angekommen und sie war noch nicht fertig damit. „Irrelevant.“, winkte Farraday ab. „Das wichtigste steht ohnehin nicht darin.“ Überrascht sah Starling ihn an. „Was soll das bedeuten?“ Farraday holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete: „Agent Rivers hat eine Gefangene genommen.“ „Na und? Wir haben bereits dutzende Angestellte von Dystopia verhaftet. Diejenigen, die etwas wissen sind nicht dumm genug, sich lebend fassen zu lassen.“ Farraday erwiderte nichts. Seine Stille machte Starling nervös. „Was sagen Sie mir nicht?“ Noch immer erwiderte Farraday nichts. Gerade als Starling noch einmal nachfragen wollte, meldete sich sein Begleiter zu Wort: „Wir sind uns sicher, dass diese hier etwas weiß. Wir müssen das Wissen nur extrahieren.“ Starling musterte den fremden Mann. Er war klein, hatte allerdings über sehr breite Schultern. Seine blonden Haare waren lang und sein Vollbart ungepflegt. Er trug einen grauen Anzug, der ihm etwas zu groß war. Hier im Oval Office, dem Präsidentenbüro im Weißen Haus, sah er irgendwie fehl am Platz aus. „Und wer sind Sie?“, fragte sie. „Mitch Fennel. Ich habe bei einer Gelegenheit mit Ihrem Vorgänger zusammengearbeitet.“ Für ihn schien damit alles gesagt zu sein. Starling warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder Farraday zu. „Sie sind sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Gefangene etwas weiß. Woher? Wer ist es?“ Anstatt zu antworten legte Farraday ihr ein Dokument auf den Schreibtisch. „Je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser. Unterschreiben Sie und ich kann fast garantieren, dass sie in weniger als einer Woche Ergebnisse haben werden.“ Starling zog das Dokument heran und überflog es. „Ich werde kein Dokument unterschreiben, dass den Einsatz erweiterter Verhörmethoden autorisiert, ohne zu wissen, worum es genau geht. Wer ist Ihre Gefangene?“ Farraday warf einen unsicheren Blick zu seinem Begleiter, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. „Sie erinnern sich mit Sicherheit an Dystopias Wo ist Katie-Kampagne von vor zwei Jahren? Katie Watson war in dem Dystopia-Büro und es ist Rivers gelungen, sie zu verhaften.“ Starling zögerte und erinnerte sich an das zurück, woran sie sich noch über Katie erinnerte. „Ist sie nicht geistig behindert?“ Mitch Fennel stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Das sollte es nur einfacher machen, die Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen.“ Angewidert ignorierte sie seinen Einwurf. „Wieso sollte Dystopia ihr wichtige Informationen anvertrauen?“ „Sie ist scheinbar seit mindestens zwei Jahren Mitglied der Vereinigung. Und sie war in diesem Versteck. Ich persönlich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch weitere Verstecke kennt.“, erklärte Farraday. Starling nickte. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Katie nichts wusste, aber konnte sie die Gelegenheit einfach aufgeben. „Wie sicher können wir sein, dass die Öffentlichkeit nichts herausfinden wird?“, hakte sie nach. „Wissen Sie, was mit Ken O'Hara passiert ist?“, fragte Mitch nahezu nonchalant. Starling erinnerte sich an den Fall. Vor fast zehn Jahren war publik geworden, dass der damalige Verteidigungsminister Informationen an Terroristen verkauft hat. Der Fall war einige Wochen in den Medien behandelt geworden, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht, wie es letztendlich ausgegangen war. „Nein“, gab sie zu. Mitch grinste. „Eben“ Starling zögerte noch einen Moment. Sie wollte nicht zu eilig wirken, obwohl sie die Entscheidung eigentlich schon getroffen hatte. Sie griff noch einmal nach dem Dokument, das Farraday ihr gegeben hatte und überflog es. „Ich bin mir sicher, das hier verstößt gegen die Genfer Konventionen.“ Keiner der beiden Männer antwortete. „Ich werde kein Dokument unterzeichnen, das meine Beteiligung in Menschenrechtsverletzungen beweist. Tun Sie, was getan werden muss, Gentlemen!“ Unsicher sah Farraday auf das Dokument. Sein Gesicht verriet Starling, dass er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber er hatte sich wohl trotzdem eine weitere Absicherung gewünscht. Hätte er ein von der Präsidentin unterschriebenes Dokument vorweisen können, dass ihre Autorisierung bewies, hätte er im Fall der Fälle zumindest etwas Schuld von sich abwälzen können. „Wie Sie wünschen, Madam President. Sobald wir etwas erfahren, werden wir Sie informieren!“ Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Office. Sobald die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, stieß Starling einen lauten Seufzer aus. Hatte sie das richtige getan? Abigail würde ihre Entscheidung hassen, wenn sie davon erführe. Mehr noch, als sie es gehasst hatte, dass Ernie in die Waffenindustrie gegangen war oder dass Eleanor, oder Doctor, wie ihre Schwestern sie noch nannten, sich ihm angeschlossen hatte und nun neue Biowaffen für Syrene Vaponry entwickelte. Nein, Abigail würde nicht nur die Entscheidung hassen, sie würde Starling selbst hassen. Und allein deshalb durfte sie nie davon erfahren. Niemand durfte je davon erfahren. Kapitel 14 Mai 2067 „Annabel?“, fragte Dr. Eleanor van Syrene unsicher in den Raum. Die Rollos an den Fenstern waren heruntergezogen und der Raum war nur von der grellweißen Deckenlampe beleuchtet. Als sie weiter in den Raum hineinging, sah sie sie. Die Präsidentin der Vereinigten Staaten, ihre große Schwester, lag auf ihrem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte an die Decke. „Annabel? Ist es wahr, was im Fernsehen gesagt wurde?“ Die Frau in dem grauen Bademantel antwortete nicht. Doctor kam näher. „Es gibtAufstände in den Straßen, Annabel. Du musst reagieren!“ Der Kopf ihrer Schwester rollte zu ihr herum. Erst jetzt bemerkte Doctor das Blut, das in ihren blonden Haaren klebte und das ansonsten schneeweiße Kopfkissen befleckte. Sie setzte sich neben ihr aufs Bett. „Was hast du getan?“ Ganz langsam richtete Annabel Starling van Syrene sich auf und lehnte sich sitzend an die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes. „Ich dachte, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich musste Dystopia aufhalten. Ich musste sie stoppen, Ellen.“ „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“, formulierte Eleanor ihre eigentliche Frage neu. Annabel sah auf ihre Hände herunter und Eleanor folgte ihrem Blick. Um ihre Finger gewickelt waren dicke Haarsträhnen, an deren Wurzeln teilweise kleine Stücke Kopfhaut klebten. Angewidert warf Annabel sie zur Seite. Eleanor hatte bereits von ihr gehört, dass sie teilweise unbewusst zu selbstverletzendem Verhalten neigte, aber das war schlimmer als sie sich je ausgemalt hatte. „Ich dachte nicht, dass irgendjemand es je erfahren würde.“, erklärte Annabel. Sie zitterte. Eleanor überlegte, ob sie sie in den Arm nehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Annabel war ihre Schwester, aber nach dem, was sie getan hatte, war sich Eleanor nicht sicher, ob sie es verdient hatte. „Wie konntest du nur?“, fragte sie stattdessen. „Du wurdest entführt und gefoltert und hast dich nach zweieinhalb Jahren noch nicht davon erholt. Wie konntest du selbst so etwas in Auftrag geben?“ Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, griff Eleanor nach der Fernbedienung, die neben dem Bett lag und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sie musste ein wenig umherschalten, bis sie einen Sender fand, der zeigte, wonach sie suchte. Tausende Menschen marschierten durch die Straßen. Sie reckten Banner in die Luft und riefen wütend durcheinander. Die Schilder, die in die Luft gehalten wurden, zeigten das runde Gesicht von Katie Watson, wie es vor einigen Jahren auf den Plakaten der „Wer ist Katie?“-Kampagne zu sehen gewesen war. Doch statt des markanten Spruchs, der monatelang in aller Munde gewesen war, fand sich nun eine noch eindringlichere Botschaft auf den Schildern: „''Wo'' ist Katie?“ „Dystopia hat bemerkt, dass Katie verschwunden ist und sie haben der Regierung die Schuld gegeben. Natürlich wurden ihre Anschuldigungen ignoriert, bis Nicole Rivers sie live im Fernsehen bestätigt hat.“, fasste Eleanor zusammen. „Ich weiß!“, fauchte Annabel. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war.“ „Annabel, wo ist Katie?“, fragte Eleanor eindringlich. Ihre Schwester antwortete nicht. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass alles wieder gut wird, wenn du die Situation lange genug ignorierst?“ Eleanors Stimme quiekte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie wütend war, doch sie ignorierte es. „Mit deinen totalitären Gesetzen und der vollständigen Überwachung aller unschuldigen Bürger hast du Dystopia mehr Zuwachs beschafft, als du ihnen geschadet hast. Amerika war bereits ein Pulverfass, bevor Katies Verschwinden publik geworden ist. Der einzige Grund, warum das weiße Haus noch steht, ist, dass es keine Beweise gibt. Die Menschen zweifeln, wollen zweifeln, doch sobald ihnen das genommen wird, wird es eine Revolution geben!“ In Annabels von tiefen Augenringen umrahmten Augen funkelte Zorn, als sie antwortete: „Niemand wird es jemals beweisen können. Es wird keine Revolution geben!“ Outro Mai 2067 Andy zitterte vor Nervosität. Er hatte panische Angst davor, was seine Enthüllungen auslösen würden. Ein letztes Mal blickte er auf seine Notizen herunter, dann erhob er sich. Er trat durch den Vorhang, der ihn von der Menschenmenge getrennt hatte. Sofort ertönte lauter Applaus. Andy zwang sich, zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm mehr danach war, sich zu übergeben. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst vor großen Gruppen zu sprechen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er sah in die Menge. Die Veranstalter der Demonstration, im Rahmen derer er seine Rede hielt, hatten von etwa fünfhundert Zuhörern gesprochen, doch es fühlte sich eher wie fünftausend an. So viele Männer und Frauen, die sich alle mit weiten Kapuzenpullovern und langen Mänteln als Befürworter von Dystopia erklärten. Noch vor zwei Monaten hätte Andy nie in Erwägung gezogen, die als Terroristen bezeichnete Gruppe zu unterstützen, doch nachdem Katie auf Befehl der Präsidentin gefoltert und getötet worden war und die Informationen, die sie aus ihr herausbekommen haben, um mithilfe der Informationen, die sie erhalten hatten – unter der Leitung von Amerikas neuester „Nationalheldin“ Nicole Rivers – die Vereinigung zu eliminieren, wusste er, dass Dystopia recht gehabt hatte. Er trat ans Rednerpult. Seine Augen blieben an einem der „Wo ist Katie“-Plakate hängen, die die Demonstranten in die Luft hielten. Die Frau auf dem Foto sah so glücklich aus – friedlich und unschuldig. Er wünschte, er könnte sie so in Erinnerung bewahren, wie sie vor der Folter ausgesehen hatte. „Mein Name ist Andy Blake“, begann er. „Ich weiß, was man mit Katie Watson gemacht hat. Und ich kann es beweisen.“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Es begann als leises Tuscheln, wuchs aber schnell zu lauten Rufen heran. „Ich war Arzt am Central Hospital of Nebraska, habe allerdings meinen Job dort verloren, weil ich beim Stehlen von Krankenhauseigentum erwischt wurde...“ „Wo ist Katie?“, unterbrach ihn eine tiefe Stimme. Andere Stimmen schlossen sich an. Andy wurde unsicher. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang, die Menge zu kontrollieren, könnte es zu Ausschreitungen kommen. Er überlegte, ob er einfach mit seiner Geschichte fortfahren sollte, doch jedes Mal, wenn er dazu ansetzte, übertönten ihn die ungeduldigen Stimmen seiner Zuhörer. „Katie ist tot!“, rief er stattdessen so laut er konnte. Sofort verstummte die Menge. Er nutzte den Moment der Stille und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. Seine Stimme angehoben erklärte er: „Ich habe im Internet ein Jobangebot gefunden. Jemand brauchte einen Arzt und bot eine hervorragende Bezahlung an. Ich meldete mich und wurde genommen. Man brachte mich in eine Lagerhalle außerhalb von Kearney City. Wenige Stunden nach mir, kam ein Lieferwagen mit einer jungen Frau an, die ich später als Katie erkannte.“ Zwar tuschelte die Menge noch immer untereinander, doch sie hörten ihm zu, also erzählte Andy die gesamte Geschichte. Er ließ die schrecklichen Details aus, doch er beschönigte nichts, von dem Zeitpunkt an, zu dem Mitch angekommen war bis zu Katies Hinrichtung, nachdem sie ihm alles gesagt hatte, was sie wusste. Die Demonstranten brüllten untereinander und stachelten sich gegenseitig auf, doch Andy wollte sichergehen, dass seine Geschichte nicht nur als Erfindung abgestempelt werden konnte. Mit zittriger Hand griff er nach der kleinen, schwarzen Fernebdienung, die auf seinem Pult lag. Er drehte sich um, so dass er die Leinwand hinter seinem Rücken sehen konnte, auf die momentan noch das alte Bild mit dem Schriftzug „Wo ist Katie“ projiziert wurde. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Sobald er den Knopf in seiner Hand drückte, gab es kein zurück mehr. Vielleicht würde die Menge ihn dafür lynchen, dass er untätig zugesehen hatte, als man Katie das angetan hatte, doch er wäre bereit, das zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht hätte er es sogar verdient. Das wichtige war, diese Bilder zu zeigen. Das wichtige war, dass Präsidentin van Syrene nicht damit durchkam, was sie getan hatte. Er drückte den Knopf und ließ alle fünfhundert Anwesenden das malträtierte und leblose Gesicht von Katie Watson sehen. Die Zuschauer sogen erschrocken die Luft ein. Andy schloss die Augen. Er hatte die Frage beantwortet, die die USA – und vielleicht die ganze Welt – seit Wochen beschäftigte. Nun blieb ihm nichts übrig, als die Konsequenzen abzuwarten. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Garrzo